Network function virtualization (NFV) refers to architectures that use information technology virtualization to virtualize classes of network node functions into building blocks. The building blocks are used to generate virtualized network functions for the provision of communication and other network services. In some implementations, the virtualized network functions are formed of virtual machines that run different types of software and processes on top of servers, switches, storage devices, etc. NFV architectures utilize these virtualized network functions to replace some of the custom hardware components found in traditional network systems.